nocturne_fallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
Brownie Elf Winter Elf Fae Lapidus Fae: Lapidus Fare are extremely rare and are able to manipulate both metals and stone with their magic. This also gives them the ability to control rock based creatures such as Rock Trolls, Gargoyles, etc by wishing for a desired result and throwing stone into water. Rock Mover: Fae: Genie Human Mermaid A mermaid is a aquatic creature with the head and upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish. The male equivalent of the mermaid is the merman. Although traditions about and sightings of mermen are less common than those of mermaids, they are generally assumed to co-exist with their female counterparts. Currently the only known mermaid in Nocturne Falls is Undrea who runs a shop installing and maintaining fish tanks. We first see a mermaid in The Shifter Romances the Writer. Miscellaneous Rooks A rook is an individual who was bitten by a Vampire two nights successively, and also drank the blood of the vampire on two nights successively. They have many of the enhanced physical abilities of vampires; however without the weakness to sun. A rook must maintain a close proximity to their sire otherwise both the rook and vampire experience extreme physical discomfort. Rooks act similar to a butler for their sires, and do tasks that the vampire can not do such as shopping in daylight. Shape-shifters Dragon Feline Gargoyle Werewolf Valkyrie Valkyrie are Odin's handmaidens who conducted the slain warriors of their choice from the battlefield to Valhalla. From Old Norse Valkyrja, literally ‘chooser of the slain,’ from valr ‘the slain’ + kyrja ‘chooser.’ Valkyrie are the female offspring of a Valkyrie (usually mated to a Berserker). Male offspring become Berserkers. They train at battle camp to hone their abilities and learn to master use of their swords. Valkyrie have been revealed to carry their swords along their spine and they appear to the dying (and undead) as a very intricate tattoo of a sword. Their sword can not be handled by another, as to do no harm to their owner. When another holds the sword it will disappear and return to the back of the Valkyrie. Vampire's Immortal supernatural beings that appear human but can transform into sinister looking creatures with brilliant glowing eyes, and fangs. They have enhanced physical abilities (sight, smell, taste, hearing, strength, speed, etc) and they are vulnerable to sunlight. Some Vampires have the ability to day walk due to use of spells created by Witches, or in Greyson Garret's case old Roma Magic. These spells take the shape of a amulet, or bracelet worn next to the skin at all times. Their fangs are retractable allowing them to appear human. Vampires must feed every 3 to 5 days to maintain their strength. Most do so by means of blood bags refraining from drinking directly from the source. Witches Humans or other beings who access the powers of pure thought in the supernatural world of magic through spells and potions. This magic can be of good or evil; however evil intentions are punished through disciplinary hearings of the American Witches Council (AWC) who have the final say on all things witchy. Their levels of power varying greatly depending on their knowledge and skill. Familiars: Many witches have animal familiars which increase the effectiveness Human Familiars: A very select few become bonded with a human familiar (Shifter). Human Familiars are very rare and don't bond with just any witch. Human Familiars one became seen a status symbol after it was revealed that the head of the ACW had one. Many witches tried to forcibly bond human familiars against their will, through use of trickery or in extreme cases a spell using the hair, skin, fur or feathers of human familiars. most covens frowned on the act, and finally the ACW declared that nay attempt to coerce a human familiar into a relationship against their will would be dealt with by a minimum of a five-year power nullification